A Cheshire's Tale
by Little Tsu
Summary: A Creepypasta Tale: Her life was anything that one would really call normal. She had always been an outcast even among the orphans, but at least she had her brother...Too bad even that wasn't meant to last, but where one life ends and the path closes, another begins anew and opens to a different, more dangerous path that only the chosen could go down and survive...


_Little Tsu: Ok, this is another test to another category. I took a big liking to Creepypasta, especially, certain characters, so I came up with this Creepypasta a while back. I've only just now given her full life with her story now typed out & her appearance sketched out, though I haven' posted her sketch onto the net yet. Gotta get her colored first._

 _Enjoy._

 **A Cheshire's Tale**

The sun was rising on another clear, crisp morning and the first rays of light slowly began to stream through the window of a bedroom that was otherwise dark and possessing the bare minimum of furniture; a computer desk, bed, and dresser. As the light finally arrived at its destination upon the bed, the occupant of it gave a slightly raspy sigh before peeking out from under the dark purple covers that had once hid them from view. Stark white bangs fell into their face, concealing a portion of it as they laid on their side while the eye that was visible had opened a fraction to reveal their piercing ruby color.

As the occupant was about to hide themself back within the confines of the sheet, a rough knock sounded off at the door to their room before a muffled, but still rude voice was clearly heard on the other side in the hall. "Hey freak! Get outta bed already. Sister Lena says if you don't get up and go to school, then she's gonna whip you again and let us all watch!"

Waiting a moment as they listened to the retreating footsteps disappear, another raspy, yet now irritated, sigh slipped passed their lips before knocking the covers off of their small form and pushed themself up into a sitting position, revealing themself to be a teen girl of perhaps only sixteen or so. With her head still tilted down slightly so that her bangs fell into her face, her long white hair fell around her shoulders in a curtain as well.  
"...The harlot wants to whip Nia again?...Should she get up?...Or deal with the punishment just to spite the wanna-be nun?"

Silently answering her own question, the teen slipped out of her bed and began to go about her room to get ready for school. As she got herself dressed though, she could hear more and more footsteps within the hall; multiple ones along with different voices to match with them. Truthfully, the girl, Nia, lived within an orphanage and thankfully, or not so thankfully, it had been one that was 'blessed' with the permission to allow the children that lived there to attend the school near Good Spirits Orphanage; a school that took in all grade levels.

Upon having finished getting dressed and working on brushing her waist length hair, which revealed her left eye to be concealed by a gauze patch as her 'eye patch', Nia heard another, more gentle knock, before it opened and a head of short, messy black hair popped in; the person's innocent blue green eyes staring through the opening that lead into her personal bathroom. "Nia? Are you ready yet? No offense, but I don't exactly want the Sister to get on to you again. The scars on your back have barely finished healing..."

"You don't wish to see Nia whipped? But it would be such fun, wouldn't it?" The feminine, yet raspy voice humored the slightly older boy before stepping out of the bathroom as she adjusted the cat eared hood to rest over her head; the hood itself matching her long sleeves, which were striped black and dark purple/hot pink with the main portion of it black. Her black gloves concealed her slender hands and the rest of her attire consisted of baggy black cargo jeans and dark purple and hot pink sneakers.

Halting in front of the taller teen that wore a simple unzipped grey jacket with the hood down, a red t-shirt under it, baggy blue shorts that halted over his knees, and black sneakers, she stared up at him through her single eye. Spying the faint scowl of a pout, she couldn't help but to smirk faintly. "Worry not, Alex. Nia won't do anything to get whipped today. You have your twin's word."

The teen, now known as Alex, sighed faintly in relief towards this before giving her a faint smile. "Thanks, Nia. Now lets get moving before we're both late." Chuckling softly to himself, he actually snatched up his younger albino twin's backpack into his free hand and slung it over his shoulder as he left with the smaller girl trailing behind him. As they headed out, the male of the siblings took note - like he did everyday - that a number of the residents were keeping a distance from them or muttering insults.

"Can you believe those two are actually related?"

"I feel sorry for Alex. He's gotta have that confusing freak show for a sister. All she does most of the time is speak in a way that confuses you and in that creepy third person. Her manners remind me of something, to be honest."

"Ohhh...You mean like that character from one of those Grimm Tales? The creepy cat. Now that you mention it, that hoodie of hers doesn't help any either."

"Maybe someone oughta just kill her? I mean, it's not like anyone would miss her. The freak is pretty much just a waste of space..."

Listening to the continued murmurings, Alex's grip on the strap of Nia's pack tightened slightly before he forced himself to calm back down. What did those assholes know anyway? They knew nothing about his sister; not really.

It was always like this though. Ever since they were kids and arrived at the orphanage. Everywhere they went, people looked at her as if she was out of place or something. In fact, one of the nights when she was heading back home, Nia had gotten cornered by some jerk with a knife and, though she managed to get away, she had lost her left eye in the process. That was three years ago and she had been wearing that patch ever since in order to hide the missing eye and the jagged scar that was left behind. Needless to say, it had been Alex that had done his best to clean and patch her up so it didn't get infected. Her brother was the only one that actually gave a damn about her and, if not for him, she probably would've gone mentally insane...

"Nia, you ok?"

Snapping out of it, she glanced up at the slightly curious and concerned gaze of her twin before offering him a big grin like she used to give solely to him back when they were still kids. "Yup! Nia is fine, hehe." Seeing him smile back caused her grin to stay upon her features a bit longer this time.

...She hoped, more than anything, that her brother would always be with her...

School hadn't been much different, but at least the majority of the students didn't pay her any mind and the teachers actually gave her some form of acknowledgement since she was relatively intelligent for her age despite the manner in which she spoke in. However, it was on their way back 'home', that they couldn't help but feel like something was off...

Upon arriving back, the twins halted in the yard of Good Spirits and stared at the white van that was parked in the drive way. Becoming further confused by this, but then thinking that maybe someone had come by to see about adopting, they stopped thinking anything of it and went inside. It was when they did though, that they realized their gut feeling had been correct. Standing their frozen in place now as they both stared in faint unease, their gazes became locked on three men in white coats and two more that actually each had a gun strapped to their back.

When the new arrivals turned their attention off of Sister Lena and onto them, that was when things began to take a bad turn. "That must be her. She fits the description." Before either sibling could really react, the three men in white had closed the distance and suddenly, Nia was grabbed and restrained.

Yelping slightly in surprise, she started to struggle against their grips after that and even tried to kick at them, only to have the third man in white that hadn't had a hold of her yet, grab tightly onto her kicking and flailing legs so that she was now off the floor completely and fully restrained by all three men while she yelled out in her raspy tone for them to leg her go and demand what was going on.

"Hey! What d'you think you guys are doing?! Let my sister go!" Making a move to hurry after them as they began to carry his still struggling twin towards the door, he soon found himself restrained by one of the armed men. "Let me go! That's my sister! Where are you taking her?! Give her back, you assholes!" Fighting to get free, he finally managed to wrench one arm free and whirled around as he punched the guy restraining him in the face, causing the man to release him completely as he stumbled back slightly.

Quickly turning back around, Alex bolted off as he went after Nia. As he made it out into the yard and got halfway to the van, which the back end was opening up to reveal another armed man already in the back, he soon felt a sharp pain spike throughout his entire body as he was launched forward and hit the damp grassy ground below him. Panting raggedly now, he weakly raised his head and tried to drag himself to the van and the other men that still had his sister. "N-No...Give her...b-back..."  
A looming shadow soon appeared above his bleeding form before the sound of a click sounded off in his ears and the resounding bang pierced the air around them.

He felt it for only an instant; the unbelievable pain of a bullet piercing through his neck before everything faded to black within his vision with his bloody hand still outstretched in front of himself on the ground towards his twin. Blood soaked the grassy ground below and around the now lifeless form.

...The form of a teen that had desperately tried to save his sister...

Staring wide eyed as tears filled her right eye at the sight of her now dead brother's bloody form, she screamed a raspy wail and struggled all the more as she cursed and spited the men around her for killing the only thing that mattered to her in the world. Nia continued to do so till she was finally hit over the head with the butt of a gun from the man within the van, knocking her out and enabling them to easily get her within the back of the van and strapped down.

A few hours after the van had left the orphanage, Nia slowly began to stir and become conscious, but she didn't open her eye as she pretended to still be out cold while she faintly tested the straps that held her wrists down after noticing that she was restrained in such a way now.

"You seriously think this girl is the one? I mean, yeah, she fits the description, but she hardly seems strong enough to kill anyone with their bare hands. She couldn't even get herself free from our grasp..."

"She matched the DNA samples too. It simply took us a while to track her down. She did a good job of hiding herself and keeping under the radar..."

As she listened to the voices, she finally felt her wrists slip free from the restraints, though she kept the movement to the bare minimum for the moment. Peeking her eye open faintly to look at the men, she noticed that they were no longer paying any attention to her and that the armed men were both seated up front beyond the wall in front of herself and the third one, who was in the back, was currently cleaning his weapon, which she noticed was unloaded for now.

Taking it as her chance, she suddenly shot up into a sitting position and grasped onto one of the men's heads and twisted it roughly, instantly breaking it as the limp body slumped down to the floor of the van and quickly grabbing the combat knife that had been within the sheath on the man's leg. With the other men panicking slightly at seeing her awake and her hands free, they tried to restrain her again, only to quickly have one sliced across the chest with the knife and the other get the blade thrown quickly at him; the blade lodging itself through the throat in the next instant, causing both men in white to collapse to the floor.

With only one man left in the back still alive, she glared with murderous intent towards him as if daring him to try anything or even scream. "...Get Nia's feet free of these confines and she might let you live..."

The raspy tone took on a dangerous edge to it now, causing the young man to nod nervously and - with shaky hands - worked the leather straps loose to free the teen's legs. "Y-You're going to let me live now, right? Y-You promised after all..."

"...Did Nia say 'promise'?"

Before he could react or even so much as yell, Nia lashed out at him and snapped his neck in the same manner that she had done to the first. Releasing his head, she watched him collapse in a heap with the others as she licked a drop of a tiny bit of blood that had gotten onto her cheek from her victims. "You should know...Cheshire Cats always trick their victims and lead them astray..."

Bringing herself to stand up, she glanced over to the wall that blocked her from the two in front, but took note of the window there. It was **_just_** large enough to do what needed to be done...With a cynical grin, Nia made her way to the window and carefully slid it open as silently as she could while the two other armed men were talking amongst themselves; having thankfully not heard the commotion in the back thanks to their stupid yammering and music. With the grin still dancing upon her features and a gleam in her ruby eye, she quickly slipped both of her arms in through the window and grasped onto their faces before digging her fingers right into their eye sockets, causing them both to scream out in agony and blood stream down their fronts as well as her hands.

With the van jerking and veering off sharply to the right on the highway, it jumped the curb and smashed headlong into the ground in a nose dive and toppled over onto its side. A moment or two passed, but the back doors soon kicked open and staggering out was the young teen as she glanced around with only a few minor injuries to herself from the crash. It was late at night and thankfully there was hardly any traffic. She still needed to get away before a crowd began to form and the police showed up at the scene.

As she slipped off quickly to make her way back to the orphanage that she had lived in since she was a small child, she took a glance down at her hoodie and noticed a bit of blood on the ends of her sleeves and at the base of her hood, but thankfully nothing that noticeable. Her gloves were covered though, causing her to raise her hands and lick them clean; her left first and then her right. Glancing down at her gloves as she inspected them of anymore blood, she pondered for a moment before coming up with an idea.

She would have to make a quick stop at the local blacksmith in her hometown before she returned 'home'...

It was with the following dusk of the next night that Nia found herself standing outside of Good Spirits Orphanage. However, with some of the lights still on, she continued to stand there out in the yard, hidden under the shadow of one of the few trees within it as she watched silently; her hands hidden within her hoodie pockets. She had noticed that, while the body had was no longer there, the blood stains on the grass still remained behind and was seen as a painful and furious reminder of what happened to Alex; to her precious twin brother...

Clenching her teeth tightly, she forced herself to calm back down. A blind rage would not get the job done on what she needed to do. Instead, she watched as the last light within the building turned off before she stepped silently out of the shadows and into the bathed light of the crescent moon and cloudless, starry sky. Her ruby eye glinted from under her hood and behind white bangs as she walked over to where her window was on the second story and began to climb up the tree that was next to it. With her window having always been unlatched, she slide it up silently and slipped in with little to no noise.

Glancing around herself at her now bare room, she walked over to the dresser and carefully moved it over a bit. Kneeling down, she pulled up a loose board on the floor and slipped her hand into the hole, only to pull out a tiny leather pouch. Pulling the string loose, she dumped the contents, revealing a beautiful amber Cats Eye Marble. Staring down at it for a moment, she reached up and yanked off the eye patch before taking a deep breath and popping the eyeball sized marble into the empty socket with not even so much as a whimper from herself. Rising up onto her feet, she slipped into her bathroom and took a look in the mirror; taking note that she had actually put it in straight without even seeing what she was really doing.

With that side mission complete and to her satisfaction, she quietly slipped out of her room and down the hall. Nia's first set of stops were at each and every one of the orphans' rooms that ever harassed her in any way. Slitting their throats, gouging out their eyes, even slicing through their chests and piercing their hearts. She did all of this with an ever slowly creeping grin forming more and more onto her features with each life that she took. It wasn't until she arrived outside of the bedroom of her soon to be final victim of the night, that she paused for a moment. She was already covered with splatters of blood all over her face and clothes, but she didn't mind in the least. In fact, it excited her.

Grabbing onto the handle of the door, she slowly opened it up and stepped inside. Due to the strangled noises that had been occurring within the building, Sister Lena was already awake and sitting up in her bed with an uneasy look upon her face. Tilting her head down a bit more, the marble eye glinted and gleamed sinisterly in the faint moon's light that spilled into the room through the window. "...Ah, Sister Lena. Nia sees you're awake now. Everyone else is dead. You're the only one left. Now what path will you decide to take? Try to fight back? Or plead for mercy? Which will lead to your salvation? If Nia were you, she'd beg like the dog you are..."

Sister Lena stared with growing fear within her gaze as she stared at the shadowed figure standing before her in her doorway. She could see even in the dim lighting from the crescent moon and stars that the person was covered in blood and something seemed to glint menacingly within both of her hands, though she couldn't tell what they were. It was only when the person spoke, that her breath hitched at the familiar speech pattern and the raspy tone. "N-N-Nia?" The words on what the teen had been saying clicked in her mind a few seconds after the teen's name slipped out and she instantly began to beg without so much as any hesitation like the true coward that she was. After all, the blood was proof enough that Nia had been telling the truth that she had killed everyone else within the orphanage; that she was the only one left now.

"P-Please. Please let me live. I promise I won't speak a word of this to the police. I won't tell them that it was you. I swear that I'll take the truth with me to my grave. Just please, let me live..."

Seeming to ponder this for a moment as she slowly stepped closer to the foot of the bed, Nia halted a few feet from it as she cocked her head slightly to the side. "...You're right about something there, Sister..." Nia then rushed forward and lashed out with her right hand and cut off the panicked scream of the older woman as she wrapped her hand tightly around her neck, cutting off her air supply.  
"...The truth really **_will_** be taken to your grave..."

A wide, sinister grin that was every bit like that of a Cheshire Cat's then gleamed faintly in the moon's light, revealing every one of her teeth to have been filed to sharp points just like fangs; her ruby eye staring down at her with a maddening glint in it. It was then that she raised her free gloved hand, showing off another thing she had done back at the blacksmith and came down with the steel claw caps on each digit and sliced clean through the older woman's face; mauling her much like a wild animal would and spraying more blood onto herself and all over the once clean bed walls.

Dropping the body back onto the bed completely, Nia simply stared down at her for a moment before turning around and walking off; the taunting and eerie ting of the bell dangling from near the top of her left cat ear on her hood echoing around her as she left the orphanage and walked along the street light lit sidewalk, not knowing where to really go after this since her twin had been taken from her.

As she continued to walk with no real destination, Nia soon halted in her tracks and knitted her brows as she stared at the light fog that gradually began appearing along the ground. Keeping her ruby eye locked on the fog for a moment, she soon lifted her head at the sound of an almost child-like maniacal laughter. What she saw standing under a light post a post or two ahead of her was a very tall, skinny man in a black suit and what looked to be three equally strange looking boys around him; one with a white doll mask on, another in a yellow hood, and the final - the one laughing - had on a mask to cover his mouth and orange goggles that glinted in the light and hid his eyes.

"...Have you come for Nia?" At receiving a slight nod from the tall figure, she slowly walked up to them, but halted a tiny distance away. "...If you're here to kill Nia, that might be a problem. Do you think it'd be easy? Nia thinks otherwise, but you're welcome to trust her or not with that..."

The tall, faceless figure simply shook his head and held out his hand towards her. He was silently telling her to come with them and since the three, apparently teens, that were with him weren't even showing any signs of attacking her, she came to the conclusion that the one before her was wishing her to join him. The two hatchets attached to the teen with the goggles hinted at the fact that they likely were about as 'innocent' as she was, but it was as she stared up at the black suited man's face, that she realized just who all were standing before her.

With that realization in mind and the promising thoughts of possibly getting to kill many more in the near future for a long time to come, Nia reached out with her bloody claw gloved hand and took his own. As she did though, a single memory of her brother slipped into her mind from back when they were twelve and she had given her the very hoodie she still wore to this day as a gift.

 _~"I know our birthday was a few months ago now, but I thought this hoodie would suit you. I mean, I love your smile, but you always do so, so big that you remind me of a Cheshire Cat. Now with this hoodie, you really are one, Nia, haha."~_

With an menacing, wide fanged grin creeping up onto her features and her Cats Eye Marble glinting in the light from the street post above them, the teen spoke one last time, causing the slightly twitchy teen to laugh gleefully once more.

"...Slenderman and his Proxies. Call this one,...Cheshire..."

 **End.**

 _Little Tsu: Welp, that's that. I thought this came out pretty good despite that I held back a bit on any of the gory details. However, if I ever post up any more Creepypasta with my OC, Cheshire in it, then I'll make any future ones a good bit more gory like I did in my Hellsing story._


End file.
